What's happening?
by Hii-chan Sakamoto
Summary: First he says she's not a lady, after he enters when she's taking a bath, then she enters when he is taking a bath. And now our prince avoid his tactician. Just what the hell is going on? / Fem!RobinxChrom One-Shot?


**What's happening?**

_By:_

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Fire Emblem Awakening. I just use his characters to do crazy things and... that.

**Summary: **First he says she's not a lady, after he enters when she's taking a bath, the she enters when he is taking a bath. And now our prince avoid his tactician. Just what the hell is going on?

**Author's note: **Hi...

* * *

**C**hrom was the weariest person in the world, Robin though. Why? Because he had started avoiding her in the most obvious way! God! If he was to avoid her, why couldn't he be more… more… discrete?

Everyone in the camp already knew, and they were always teasing Robin, saying things like _"Did you raped him in your meetings, Rob?". _Of course they though it was her fault. Everything that happens to Chrom is HER fault, God dammit.

But this time it was going to be different, she said to herself, he was going to listen to her even if she to tie him. And she didn't want to do that… Right?

…

No! She didn't!

Okay… maybe a little.

Okay, okay, more than a little. And after she would take his cloths of and, like happened a few weeks ago, look to his glorious naked bo-

Ehem! What the hell was happening to her!?

The blue haired guy hides in the back of one tent that was there and sighed, looking how Robin went away. He realized that all the shepherds knew about him avoiding her… How could they know it? He was very discrete, Chrom though.

"Chrom?" he jumped as he turned around and saw his little sister.

"God! You almost killed me!"

"Why are you hiding?"

"Who told you I was hiding?" his cheeks became a little pink.

"You are blushing!"

"I am not blushing!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Of course you are!"

"Of course I don't!"

"Milord, I don't thinks you shouldn't yell like that if you want to keep hiding" Frederick appeared while he said that.

"Yeah, you're right"

"See? You ARE hiding!"

"Dammit!"

"Why are you hiding?" Lissa asked "No, no. That doesn't matter, the matter is… from who?"

"That doesn't concern you"

"Oh, I can see Robin" Frederick said.

"Damn, I have to leave" Lissa started to laugh while Frederick smiled.

"Robin's not here, you dumb ass!" his sister opened her mouth "You are hiding from Robin!?"

"Lissa, quiet please" Chrom put his hand in her mouth, looking at both sides, then he sighed in relief.

"Why, Chrom?" she inquired.

"It's very complicated, so… don't ask" he felt how the temperature of his face was going and going up.

"What happened?"

That was the complicated part. He didn't know what was happening to him. Well… he kind of knew… And it was all Robin's fault!

At first, she was a friend that helped him in the battles. And now she was like… like… messing up with his head! She was in there ALL the time! Why, why, why, why?

He couldn't stop thinking about her, in her cute long hair, with the color of the snow, which seemed to be very soft and claimed to be touch by him. Or her eyes that sparkle and was like melted caramel. And better not to talk about her beautiful voice... God he loved to listen to her in the meetings they had…

But the thing that was always torturing him even in his dreams, was when he saw her naked. He just… he just wanted to…

"Chrom?" Lissa took him out of his thoughts.

"Eh?"

"You are very, very red"

"Milord, are you feeling well?"

"Of cour-"

"Of course he IS feeling well"

The three turned around to see a very furious Robin; all of them felt a shudder. Not every day you got to see her angry, but now that they have seen her they took note of never get her mad.

"I want to talk with Chrom" They nodded and remained there until Robin looked both and tried to calm herself "Alone" In five second they disappeared from there "Now, let's go to my tent. And, Chrom, if you try to run away, I swear you _will_ regret it"

He only could nod and silently follow her to his definitely death.

They reached the tactician's tent and entered. She sat in her bed, taking of her big coat, like always they are together inside. But Chrom could only think in how her cloths hugged her figure and make him want to… to…

"Touch" he said without thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah…ah… nothing, nothing"

"Well, Chrom. You are the man that I wanted to see"

"…"

"Why the hell are you avoiding me?" like always, Robin goes to the point making him blush "And why the hell are you blushing?"

"…"

"Chrom…" she sighed "Do you… do you…" starting playing with her hands and her face looking sad, add: "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Chrom yelled "Hate, HATE you?" he started laughing "God, Robin. You sure are funny"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I… I would never hate you" both of them blushed.

"Never?"

"That so far from the truth"

"What is the truth?"

"I don't even know myself"

Both stared at each other.

"You don't know the fucking truth?" Robin exploded.

"Did you just say 'fucking'?"

"What the hell is happening to you?" she continued.

"I don't know"

Robin bit her lower lip, taking Chrom's attention. He saw how her lips continued moving but he couldn't understand it. What was happening to him?

"Hey! Listen to me! Heeeeey!" she was getting very mad. God! He was so...! "Chrom!"

He couldn't control himself when she said his name, it was like Robin had put a spell on him. Chrom grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his body.

"Chrom?" Robin just could feel her heart beating like crazy and then she looked his eyes.

"God, I want you" Chrom murmured.

_And he pressed his lips on hers._

* * *

**Author's note (2): **Oh, hi! First of all, I'm sorry about the mistakes that are in this fic. Just consider that nobody is perfec (Or play the song if you want)

I always always always wanted to write something in english, but I haven't had the chance. So now I tried and... well...

Since I bought the game FE:A I couldn't stop! I just loooooooooove it! I keep playing and playing! And I absolutely LOVE the FE!Avatar and Chrom! They support convos were sooo funny!

But in the beggining I started to like Lon'qu, but the I though "Which one you can't see married with another women" and I had the answer.

I HATE all the girls that want my (My?) Chrom! When I see Chrom with someone else I get mad. I think I have problems...

Weeeeeeeell... Am, with this fic... The idea just came! I really _really _hope you like it, guys!

If you did enjoy it, please leave a review! If you didn't... well also leave it and tell me why, so I can keep getting better.

I though of this just been a one-shot, but if you want more, tell me! Don't be shy as me!

Oh God, I write a lot on this Author's note...

So embarrassing!

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_


End file.
